Abstract The Data Processing and Software Development Core (Core D) will compile databases, assist with data analysis, and develop new user-friendly software programs in support of the overall goals of the program project. The Core will create ?master? colorectal cancer databases that will provide a focal point for inspiring and applying new methods developed by project investigators. The Core will also work with project investigators to translate their research code into user- friendly software programs that can be implemented by outside investigators to apply new methods to their study data. The Core will develop the infrastructure related to data processing and software development necessary to carry out these goals. In general, the activities of this Core will serve a central role in integrating the methods development across projects and in disseminating program findings to the broader scientific community.